The perfect hybrid
by Gorath12
Summary: Dante woke up in a dominion research base.With people trying to kill him.Now he and a ghost that saved him are trying to get to korhal but with a zerg invasion under way how will they survive? OC/Nova/kerrigan


Gunfire echoed down the hallway Ripping the hallway to shred's. However they didn't hit their intended target who had just escaped the fatal barrage of bullets. Sgt. Sarif looked at his squad of marines all waring the standard power armour that was the staple of the dominion marine force. They were inside a secret research facility on Tarsonis. The dominion had viewed this world as a perfect setting for research that they wanted kept secret due to the planet's almost complete destruction by the Zerg four years ago. This particular research station dealt with genetic research and due to its nature several squad's of the dominions best marines were stationed here year round. Sarif raised his hand he held out three fingers. Bringing two together and dropping the third he sent several forward thrust's towards the corridor. The team knew what this meant. Cpl. Martinez who had a large three painted on his right shoulder guard to show what rank in the squad he was moved forward. This method allowed soldier's to quickly give out hand signals and also for the squad leader to generally be safe from the first sniper round. Almost everybody thought that one was the leader and not the lowest. Martinez walked through the corridor of steel and came to the corner the man they had been chasing had vanished behind. Leaning out of the wall he caught a brief glance of the man before a bullet impacted with his skull blowing half his face off and tearing another massive crater in the wall. Sarif looked at the dead soldier as his life bleed out of him. Anger began to rise in him impairing his reason and commanding skill's. They had entered the facility with three other squads'. They were all dead and Sarif's squad had suffered two other casualties apart from Martinez. Raising his C-14 guass rifle Sarif looked back at his men then charged. The ground shook beneath the weight of the power armour as his men began moving with him. He rounded the corner already firing his weapon only to hit the wall at the other end of the hall. Sarif stopped dead in his tracks. The corridor was a dead end with only a single door leading to a bunkroom for the scientist's. Knowing that the man could have only escaped into that room he took a grenade opened the door just enough then rolled it in. Slamming the door shut then jumping out of the way Sarif watched as the door was blown off its hinges smashing down the hall before coming to a rest just before hitting Sarif. One of his marine's helped him up then the squad (or what was left of it) moved into the room. Nothing no corpse, no blood not even a piece of clothing that's when one of the marine's noticed the air duct had been kicked in.

He watched the marine squad looking for him not from his eyes but from his mind. He saw their life force in a vague human shape noticing the path he had taken to escape the grenade. He opened his eyes and started crawling through the Air ducts until he found another opening. Raising his leg he smashed through the duct and jumped down only to be hit by a torrent of gunfire, dodging to the left he managed to enter a small store room. Taking cover behind a wooden crate he aimed his weapon at the door. Nothing entered. He waited for a few minutes before closing his eyes and extending his sight to look for any life. The four marines that had been chasing him were searching the rooms in the corridor's leading to this one. He needed to move quickly if he didn't want them to find him. Standing up he started moving towards the door when he noticed something. A mirror. He had never seen his reflection before and so he took a minute to see what he actually looked like. He had dark unruly hair set on a handsome face although a large scar ran from his temple to his chin from when he'd nearly been killed fighting a Protoss. He wore clothes similar to prison outfit's but with a dominion insignia on its left shoulder. Walking away from the mirror he took a quick peek around the corner. Sitting at an intersection between two corridors was an auto-gun which lazily swung around looking for targets. He looking down at his weapon a Hyper Velocity psy gun, a small hand held weapon that instead of using explosive's or a magnetic rail used a person's psycic ability's. This weapon was capable of firing a five inch slug nearly fourteen times the speed of sound however this caused tremendous strain and only a few of the most powerful dominion ghosts could use them. As he prepared to swing around the corner and shoot the auto-gun a splitting pain erupted in his head.

_He was in a tank of some sort completely immersed in some type of liquid with pipe's leading from his face and lower regions. He tried to open his eye's but couldn't however he could hear a distant droning noise. Slowly the noise changed into voices. _

"_Impressive the subject has 100% compatibility with gene strain 493 most die when it is introduced into their system." _

_What gene strain? What was he talking about? A second voice joined the first._

"_Hey take a look at this". A brief pause then the other voice spoke up._

"_But that's impossible his brain waves are in the 30 Hz area."_

"_I know I think he might be awake"_

_What are they talking about? Who's awake? Me?_

"_What are you doing with that?"_

"_I'm seeing if he can react to outside stimuli"_

_Vibration it filled the water the tank. Suddenly I felt pain in my left arm. I jerked my arm away from what was causing the pain._

"_My god"_

"_Calm down and inject him with a 20 cc's of hyrodast"_

_Another pain this one far less than the last one and with it came a sense of weakness. As I felt myself drift off I heard one of the voice's speak to me._

"_Well, well, well if this is any indication of your abilities then when your complete then you might just be able to save us all,"_

_It was then that I heard my name_

"_Dante"_

Dante griped his head as the pain tripled as he recalled his name but it was too much and he collapsed on the floor a small trickle of blood running down his nostril.

Sarif found Dante on the floor. He looked at the man who had killed over twenty-five of his fellow marine's. He raised his weapon and pulled the trigger. Well he would have if his mask hadn't cracked as a tiny bullet shot through it and into his skull, killing him instantly. About five feet away a ghost de-cloaked. She wore a figure tight body suit, had a c-10 canister rifle slung on her back and in her hand a small assassination dart gun. Her face was hidden by a mask. It was then she spoke.

"I hope your worth the billion's of credit's that Mengsk poured into you Dante" with that she knelt down and started dragging the unconscious man away.


End file.
